


Thunder Legion.

by Littledanceingdragons



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Battle of Fairy Tail Arc, Bullying, Post-Battle of Fairy Tail Arc, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littledanceingdragons/pseuds/Littledanceingdragons
Summary: Why are you crying Laxus had asked her. His tone was warm and soft in a way it only was for them. Evergreen wailed like a child instead of forming words. She couldn't bring herself to be embarrassed about it. Laxus got his answer later once the group had calmed down.Of course we were crying! We missed you!Wait, you missed me?!
Relationships: Bickslow & Evergreen & Freed Justine, Bickslow & Laxus Dreyar & Evergreen & Freed Justine, Evergreen & Freed Justine
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Thunder Legion.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo uh battle of ft is like briefly mentioned? It's a super short story.

Bickslow came into the guild with messy knees and tearful eyes. 

He had asked them for help. He didn’t understand that his life wasn’t over. The boy said his name was Bickslow. Freed's head had snapped over to look at him then. Evergreen was more than a little startled. Freed never showed interest in anyone or anything other than magic and books. Bickslow was crying when Makarov told him nothing was wrong with him. He said it was a type of magic that Bickslow had been gifted with. 

The boy had screamed. Eyes turning green but there was fear behind it. He was terrified. Freed blocked it, two fingers and a few simple runes to save the room. Evergreen decided then, she would be friends with this boy. 

She doesn’t regret asking him to join the guild. Evergreen showed him her magic, turning a willing Freed to stone. She gently undoes the spell afterwards, her friends normal color in view now. Bickslow was kind, shy and more than a little scared of the world around him. 

Looking at him now, laughing with Freed and Laxus, who had joined their little family later on. Evergreen knew he was bright and special the moment she saw him in the guild. He told her later, that he was thankful she took him in. He was happy she added him into her little family. Evergreen had smiled at him. She told him that she knew they would be friends. The day he walked into the guild and his magic had gone haywire because of his torment of emotions in his chest Evergreen smiled. 

She tells him this with fondness. Then she shares something she hadn’t to really anyone. Girls at her school had bullied her, making fun of her for being a freak. Evergreen saw herself in Bickslow. She saw her child crying and begging the sky for one friend. 

Bickslow started to cry then, his shoulders shook violently. Evergreen sat next to her friend, smiling at him while she said she doesn't regret it. 

Her and Bickslow have gotten closer, have friends and she knows it. Evergreen doesn’t mind being close with her family. Laxus had at first been loud and arrogant. Evergreen knew better, just like with Freed, it was a front. Laxus was hurting badly behind it all. He was in a world of pain and torn between two people. 

She took his hand one day, dragging him over to her little family. He had stared at her and for the first time he had been silent for the first time since she'd seen him. 

Laxus had grown to be a wonderful person. Evergreen sobbed when he left, part of her family was gone. She had talked to master about it, begging to be able to see him. Makarov had cried with her, revealing he missed his grandson more than anything in the world. She understood his decision and knew he was thinking about having a guild master first. Freed didn’t care. He was mad at Makarov. 

Evergreen told him to be at least respectful. The other had nodded, Bickslow took the irritated route with Makarov. Evergreen knew they both missed him so much. She knows because she misses the man who made them The Thunder Legion. How can they be Thunder Legion when they are missing their Thunder? 

Laxus had come back. He was different than before, Evergreen couldn't stop crying as her family smiled and laughed just as they did before this. Once tears started down her face everyone huddled around her. Laxus had his confused and concerned expression he’s made at multiple people. Freed bursts into tears, always being the sympathetic crier. After Freed is Bickslow, who's never able to handle more than one person crying around him. 

Why are you crying Laxus had asked her. His tone was warm and soft in a way it only was for them. Evergreen wailed like a child instead of forming words. She couldn't bring herself to be embarrassed about it. Laxus got his answer later once the group had calmed down. 

_ Of course we were crying! We missed you!  _

_ Wait, you missed me?!  _

_ Of course Laxus you are part of our family! Why wouldn’t we miss you?!  _

_ Don't you dare bring up the battle of fairy tail we started! That was all of us not just you!  _

_ Yeah man you should already know we are a family!  _

_ I agree! _

_ I don’t understand how you didn’t think we would miss you! Of course we would!  _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
